1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating means for manually moving a closure means of an open roof construction for a vehicle between closed and open positions, said operating means comprising an element removably connected to a securing element to be secured to a frame of the open roof construction and being held in the connected position by locking means, said locking means including a locking member which is displaceable between locking and unlocking positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of such operating means can be found in EP-B-0 049 983, GB-A-2 135 727 and DE-A-33 22 762. These documents relate to so called sun roofs or pop-up roofs in which the transparent panel can be moved upwardly at the rear side in order to position it in a venting position by means of the operating means. In order to fully open the roof opening the panel can be removed, among other things by releasing the intermediate element from the securing element at the operating means. The above patent documents show various types of locking means in order to lock and unlock the intermediate element and the securing element with respect to each other.